It's Just Destiny
by Akanasu
Summary: Yugi and the gang are off to college and weird things are happening. Kaiba has a crush(Woooo!), Yami develops a strage bond with a fountain, and Tea meets a veeerrrrry odd individual. Please R&R! ^_^ (Chapter 2 up!!)
1. Chapter One

Alright peeps, this is my first fanfic ever so please don't hate me if it's bad! ^_^ First of all, I don't own anyone of the following characters: Yugi, Yami, Téa (Anzu?), Joey (Jono), Tristan (Honda?), Bakura, Ryou, Seto, or Mokuba. I think that's it...By the way, this is a romance/comedy. I'll try to include some anime-ish style comedy in there too. Enjoy, and please review! Ah yes, and everone is now in college(except Mokuba)! What fun. ;)  
  
-----  
Chapter one - The first day of college. Everyone's getting settled in, and the first day appears to be quite eventful...  
-----  
  
[ Yugi ]  
  
Yugi Moto glanced quickly around his new dorm and smiled contentedly as he set down his two suitcases on the floor. Yami walked in behind him and strolled over to the window, looking out onto the grounds, a lush area filled with trees and benches, all surrounding a humongous fountain standing proudly in the center of it all. Yami's gaze stopped at the fountain. There was something about it...  
  
"Well, what do you think, Yami?" Yugi called from inside the bathroom. "Wow, this toilet sure is clean..."  
  
"Huh?" Yami turned away from the window. "Oh, it's okay...I wonder who else whe're sharing this room with?" He shuffled over to the bedroom and looked inside the door.  
  
At that moment the door to the hall burst open, and Seto Kaiba walked in. He took one horrified look at Yugi and his Yami standing there and snarled. "Ugh, I have to share a room with you two? This is sick. I'm complaining to the headmaster..." And he left.  
  
Yugi stared after him. "Hey, why is Kaiba going to college anyway? I thought he'd just go off and buy a mansion and run his company after high shool."  
  
"Because, the fan fic would be soooooo boring if we didn't have Kaiba with us!" said a watery voice from nowhere.  
  
"Oh. Good point. Hey Yami, I'm going to go look for Joey and the others. Wanna come?"  
  
"No." Yami had turned back to the window and was watching the people stroll by.  
  
"Umm...ok then...I'll leave you to your window watching." Yugi left the dorm and walked down the hall. Where would Joey be? No, that was a stupid question. The cafeteria, obviously! Yugi chuckled to himself and turned down the hallway leading to the cafeteria and crashed into none other than the silver-haired Bakura! "Sorry!" said Yugi automatically picking himself up from thr floor.  
  
"That's okay, I...Yugi! I didn't think I'd see you here...especially on the first day." Bakura stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Yeah, I know. This place is huge...By the way, have you seen Joey anywhere?"  
  
"Joey? Nope. I did see Téa though, she was outside the auditorium. Maybe she knows where Joey is..."  
  
[ Kaiba ]  
  
Seto Kaiba crossed his arms in his chair and said bluntly, "I am NOT staying with Yugi and his Yami. I hate them. What more reason do you need?!"  
  
The headmaster stroked his grey beard and sighed. "Please Mr. Kaiba, I can't move you to a new dormitory. It simply can't be changed. Now, please leave me, I need to work out this financial bill."  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes and left the office in rage, muttering under his breath, "Damn him. Old fool. Can't even-Oof!" Oops, Seto had walked right into broom closet. Why was the door to a broom closet open like that anyway? Rubbing his aching head, Seto pushed away a stray mop that had landed in his lap.  
  
"Ummm...what are you doing in there?" Seto looked up to see who had spoken to him and let out an audible gasp. She was...simply beautiful. She had soft blue eyes and light brown hair with natural blonde highlights framing her face. She smiled and extended her hand to him. "I don't know very many people who hang around in broom closets. Or are you the janitor?"  
  
Seto took her hand and picked himself up. He stood there for a few minutes, gripping her hand and staring into her face, before he realized what he was doing and quickly let go. "I'm...not...the janitor," he said quietly. He felt his cheeks go warm. The girl didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'm Morgan," she said, still smiling. "And you are...?"  
  
"Seto...Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Oh! You own that big company...Kaiba Corp, right? Uh...so why are you coming to college?"  
  
"I ALREADY SAID, 'Because, the fan fic would be soooooo boring if we didn't have Kaiba with us!' Stop asking!!" came the same watery voice that had spoken to Yugi.  
  
"Oh..." said Morgan, obviously confused.  
  
"Well...uh..." Kaiba held his head down as he spoke. "I have to go...get settled in, you know..." and he quickly turned away and half-ran to his dorm, leaving Morgan to stare after him, bewildered.  
  
[ Yugi ]  
  
Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan were all gathered around a table in the cafeteria discussing their new room-mates...  
  
"I'm with Tristan, I asked specially..." said Joey, who was trying to fend off Tristan's attempted head-locks.  
  
"Yeah, and we're with this weird guy...his name was Red, I think," Tristan added as he accidentaly pulled out a strand of Joey's blonde hair.  
  
"Owww! No, you idiot! It was Ried!" Joey kicked him under the table. Tristan kicked back and Yugi and Téa had to try very hard to keep the table from crashing over.  
  
Despite the grunts and violent shakes of the table, Téa decided to continue the conversation. "I'm sharing with a girl named Morgan, and I haven't met the other one yet..."  
  
"Is she cute? Ow!" called Joey from under the table. Tristan and Joey were now fist-fighting on the floor. Téa just rolled her eyes.  
  
Yugi laughed and said, "I'm with my Yami, of course...schoolboard said I should keep an eye on him, he's been really moody lately. Oh, and Kaiba."  
  
"Whaaaaat?!" Téa was shocked by this. Tristan and Joey stopped fighting long enough to poke their heads up from under the table and give Yugi looks of horror. "SETO KAIBA?"  
  
"Yep," Yugi replied in his normal Yugi-ish way. He shrugged. "But I don't think it'll last...He said he was gonna complain..."  
  
[ Yami ]  
  
"That fountain," muttered Yami to himself still staring out the window, "is not right. I need to check it out." Yami left his post by the window and was reaching for the door when it opened by itself and admitted a person into the room. It was Seto Kaiba, again.  
  
"Yami?" Kaiba muttered, carefully avoiding Yami's eyes. "Look, I'm going to have to share a room with you, so just stay out of my way, okay?" He brushed past him and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Yami replied, "Okay...I was just going out anyway." Yami slipped through the door and shut it then began walking down the hallway, thinking, "Was Kaiba blushing...?" He sniggered at the thought and before he knew it, he was out on the grounds, staring up into the face of the stone mermaid that was carved beautifully into the fountain before him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and just stood there, thinking and watching the mermaid, as if he expected it to come alive or something...  
  
[ Téa ]  
  
Téa walked down the hallway to her dorm, feeling sorry for Yugi and curious to see if her new room-mate had decided to drop by. As she unlocked the door and slipped in she noticed that the lights were all off and the windows were shut. "Helloooo?" she called into the darkness.  
  
Nothing answered her. Téa, feeling slightly nervous, stumbled across the room and slowly opened the door to the bedroom, shocked at what she saw in front of her.  
  
A circle of glowing candles was set up on the floor. In the center of the circle was a girl, eyes shut and mouth moving slowly and silently. Téa first noticed her hair, which looked blue in the light of the candles. Her gaze moved to what was in front of the girl. A large and musty looking book was opened in front of the girl. Téa squinted, and saw that the book was filled with tiny symbols and strange shapes of all different sorts. This girl appeared to be meditating. Téa watched her for a minute, then slipped back out of the bedroom and out of the dorm...  
  
----------  
  
What is so appealing about that fountain to Yami? Has Kaiba really developed a *gasp* crush? Who is this Morgan character, and why is she in the fanfic? And WHO is this strange girl Téa's found in the bedroom?  
  
This is the end of chapter one! Boring, I know, but I hope it caught your interest! Please review, tell me everything you can think of about this, good or bad. If I can get 5 positive reviews then I'll continue. ^_~  
  
PS) I'm trying to draw Morgan and the mystery girl so you guys can have a better idea of what they look like. That will come with chapter 2, if I get good reviews! *winkwink* 


	2. Chapter Two

Yay! Chapter 2! Ummm...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...and BIG HUGGLES go out to ChaosWarrior12, Meru-chan, Hushpuppy24 and Dark Angel Eyez for reviewing me first! ^_____^ And since you guys want me to continue, and so do I, here it is: Chapter 2. Enjoy!!  
  
Oh yeah, and here's the picture of Morgan I promised you:  
http://7moons.ca/brittany/yugi/morgan_YGO.gif  
I'm not the best artist in the world...but anyway...copy and paste the link! ^^  
  
-----  
Chapter 2 - Téa develops an intese loathing of her new 'friend', Yugi almost has an accident and Seto finds Joey's journal...  
-----  
  
[ Kaiba ]  
  
Kaiba sat down on the bed farthest from the door and put his face in his hands. 'Morgan...' He couldn't get her out of his mind. He sat like that for a while, when he suddenly remembered that he had left his briefcase in that broom closet. Groaning, he lifted himself off the bed and out of the bedroom, then out of the dorm and down the hall. After walking for a while, he retrieved his briefcase and began walking back. He turned the corner when...  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Ugh. Sorry," said Kaiba. He smirked when he saw who he'd bumped into.  
  
Joey Wheeler crawled around on the floor, picking up his scattered books and papers. He looked up and immediately turned back to his scattered supplies, not daring to look Kaiba in the eyes.  
  
"Need some help, Chihuahua?" Joey didn't reply. Kaiba watched him pick everything up and scramble away. However, in his rush Joey dropped a black notebook. Kaiba picked it up and turned it around in his hands. He couldn't resist having a look at it...  
  
[ Téa ]  
  
Téa leaned agaist the door to her dorm and stared into the wall across from her. 'What WAS that girl doing?' She had never really liked people interesting in voodoo, or anything that had to do with the supernatural. 'Could that...be my new room-mate?' She shuddered with dislike then turned on her heel and hurried down the hall to the library...  
  
{ Two days later }  
  
Téa had done her best to avoid that new girl as much as possible. It wasn't hard, as classes started on the second day and took up most of everybody' time. But between classes, homework and trips to the library, her new room-mate finally had a chance to catch up to her...  
  
Téa sat hunched over the desk in the bedroom of her dorm, completely absorbed in her math homework, when...  
  
"Hi. Téa, isn't it?" A voice from behind Téa startled her.  
  
Téa slowly turned around in her chair and looked up at the blue-haired girl staring down at her. "How did you know my name?" was all she managed to say back.  
  
"A little birdie told me." The girl's voice sounded mysterious and suspicious to Téa.  
  
Téa raised her eyebrow and said, "Look I have homework, so if you don't mind..."  
  
"Actually, I do mind." The girl's aqua eyes were intense but stragely warm. She leaned on her bed, which was right beside the desk. "We've never been properly introduced. I'm Seena." She extended her hand, and Téa took it. Téa muttered a few rude words under her breath as they shook. "Well, I'll let you get back to your homework now." Seena turned and walked casually out of the room. Téa glared daggers into Seena's back until she was gone and turned back to her math homework.  
  
{ Later that week, Saturday }  
  
"She has creepy greenish-blue eyes...and blue hair! Have you ever seen anybody with such weird-coloured hair?!"  
  
Yugi coughed.  
  
"Sorry Yugi..." Téa was describing her new room-mate to her friends as they stood out on the grounds under a tree. "And did I tell you what I saw her doing on Monday?"  
  
"Yes, Téa, you've told us three times now." Tristan sighed wearily. "I'm just glad there are no classes on the weekend...What do you guys think of Mrs. Waterbee?"  
  
As the conversation turned to teachers, a certain blue-haired girl walked up behind the four friends...  
  
"Hi Téa." Everyone looked over at Seena. "You haven't introduced me to your friends..." Seena came to a stop in between Yugi and Joey.  
  
Téa muttered a few words under her breath, sighed, and said stiffly, "That's Yugi Moto to your right. On your left is Joey Wheeler. And this is Tristan Taylor. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, meet Seena." Téa half-glared, half-smiled at Seena as they all exchanged smiles and hellos.  
  
"Hey Seena," said Joey suddenly. "Téa here tells us you tell fortunes..."  
  
Téa glared daggers into Joey's thick head as Seena smiled a very odd smile and nodded. "Yes, I do...Why don't I demonstrate, Yugi? Give me your hand."  
  
Yugi held his hand out to Seena and she grabbed it. Closing her eyes, she seemed to be going into some sort of trance. A minute passed, then...  
  
"Yugi!" Seena yelled, startling everyone. "Luck is on your side today, but beware the colour black!" Seena dropped his hand.  
  
"Ummm...thanks, I think..." Yugi stammered. Seena smiled at him, then turned on her heel and walked away, waving goodbye. Téa grumbled under her breath that black wasn't a real colour. Yugi shrugged and turned back to the rest of his friends.  
  
"That was...weird," Tristan said. Yugi nodded.  
  
"To each his own, I suppose," Yugi replied.  
  
"HER own." Téa suddenly wondered why she had bothered to correct him.  
  
Joey, however, was staring at Yugi's feet. "Hey, Yug," he said, tapping Yugi's shoulder. "You got somethin' on your shoe." Yugi brought his foot up, and, sure enough, there was a $20 bill stuck to the sole of his shoe.  
  
(A/N: I get the American version, and yes, I am aware that Yugi lives in Japan, but I have no idea how to convert that to Yen. Sorry! ^_^)  
  
[ Kaiba ]  
  
Kaiba smirked as he checked once more to make sure no one was around. He had been reading Joey's journal, the one black book he had happened to pick up after crashing into him. Reading about the little Chihuahua's pains and problems with teachers and how everybody thought he was a retard was a bright spot in Kaiba's day. Over the past week he's discovered that Joey was jelous of Yugi, missing Serenity a lot, and that he really, really loved his Flame Swordsman.  
  
Needing somthing new, he flipped to the most recent entries and discovered that the writing had become quite sloppier. Squinting, Kaiba leaned in closer and began to read...  
  
Journal:  
  
I saw him again today. After a month, I was beginning to forget his beauty. Oh, but how could I ever forget that gorgeous face of his...Oh my precious Seto...  
  
Kaiba's face turned white as he re-read the first three lines of the entry, and slowly closed the book. Joey. Was. In. Love. With. Him. No, no, he couldn't be...After all, how many more Setos could there be in the world? Lots. Kaiba hurled the book across the room and sank into his bed, trying hard to block out the pounding in his ears and the buzzing outside of the dorm...  
  
[ Yugi ]  
  
After meeting Seena, Téa had stormed away, and Joey and Tristan went off to duel leaving Yugi alone. Yugi had come out of the college doors and was walking down the street towards his favourite coffee shop. He wasn't in the mood to watch a duel anyway...  
  
Lost in his thoughts Yugi stepped out onto the road to cross the street when-  
  
SCREEEEE!  
  
HONK!  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Yugi was suddenly yanked back onto the sidewalk as a black convertable zipped past him. Yugi stared as the car turned the corner and disappeared.  
  
"Did someone get that license number?!" cried a female voice behind him. People passing by shrugged and then Yugi was back on his feet again as the girl picked him up and turned him around. "Oh my god! Are you alright?! That maniac almost sent you to Jupiter!"  
  
Yugi was staring up in to the eyes of a girl about his age. She looked somewhat familiar, he thought he'd seen her somewhere around the (college) campus. "Uh...thanks?" Yugi was still in shock of what had happened.  
  
"No biggie. Really, those people should watch where they're going...By the way, I'm Morgan May, pleased to meet you." Morgan extended her hand.  
  
Yugi shook it and finally found his voice. "Yugi Moto. Thanks again, that was really amazing...Let me treat you to some coffee."  
  
As they started crossing the street, Morgan said, "Really, it's alright. Besides, I don't drink coffee." They both laughed as they entered the coffee shop.  
  
And so, after a coffee, two muffins and a looooong talk...  
  
"Wow. Yugi, I've never met anyone quite like you...Then again, I've lived a very boring life before college." Morgan smiled.  
  
Yugi felt himself blushing. Well, that's enough about me, tell me something about you..."  
  
"Like I just said, my life isn't too interesting..." her voice broke, and she stared off into space for a while before turning back to Yugi. "So, you're one of Téa's friends, huh? I'm sharing a dorm with her. I'd like to meet the rest of your friends, too."  
  
Yugi's eyes shined. "Well, I really don't have too many...Just Joey, Tristan..." Yugi counted them off on his fingers. "I just met Seena today...Oh, and I'm sort of a friend of Seto Kaiba." Thinking about Seena, Yugi suddenly remembered her fortune. "Luck is on your side today, but beware the colour black!"  
  
'I met Kaiba on Monday...' Morgan thought to herself.  
  
Shaking off the the odd feeling, Yugi continued. "Then there's Yami. Although he's sort of...me."  
  
"What?" This certainly caught Morgan's attention. Then Yugi launched into the story of the Millenium Puzzle and his 5000 year old alternate ego. Morgan's eyes were wide by the time he finished. "Wow! That's awesome...I'd really like to meet him." Morgan checked her watch. "Oh wow, it's really late. We should go..."  
  
"Yeah...I'll walk you back to the college." Yugi and Morgan gathered their things and Yugi payed the bill. Soon they were at Morgan's dorm. They said goodbye, and Yugi walked off, thinking hard about the past day.  
  
Yugi quietly opened the door to his bedroom and slipped inside. Yami and Kaiba seemed to be sleeping, due to the large lumps on the other two beds. Yugi tried to be quiet but tripped on something and dive-bombed stright into the floor. "Ow!" Kaiba stirred. Yugi quickly clasped his hand over his mouth and waited a few minutes before moving again. He felt around on the floor for the thing he'd tripped over, and set it on his side table to deal with tomorrow. It felt like some kind of book...  
  
-----  
Hmmm, this Seena character sure is odd...What happens to Seto and Joey? Find out in chapter three!  
-----  
  
Well, that's chapter two! REEEEVIEW! Oh yeah, and I'm drawing Seena too. That picture will be with chapter three. Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	3. Author's Note

Auothor's Note:  
  
Hi guys,  
  
Wow this story is old! o_O Heehee. Well I'm back after having left for an incredibly long time, and I hope to stay for good! I read some the reviews for my stories and...just..wow. If you guys would like me to continue the story, please e-mail me (tomatosoop@hotmail.com) or just review this story. :) I kinda doubt any of you would honestly remember it, but I'm a bit lost at what to do now.  
  
So for now...Later! ^_^ 


End file.
